Aftermath: A Series of Events
by thehush
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around Heather and Douglas after the events of Silent Hill 3. Spoilers for SHI and SHIII.
1. Aftermath: A Series of Events 1

Aftermath: A Series of Events  
  
Author's Note: This are a series of stories set after Silent Hill 3, revolving around Heather and Douglas. I really wanted to try and give them more of a Post-story history, since I really like them as characters and felt that their story together was unfinished. All are really just a bunch a drabbles that come to me, like bigger stories that never get past the prologue. Some are just little things that let me flesh them out. I hope you enjoy these as much as I like writing them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Resurrection" by thehush  
  
It was early, she knew that much. The beds they had pulled together were cold, but Douglas' coat was wrapped around her like a dingy blanket. They had walked all night from the amusement park to the center of town, finding enough supplies in the hospital to set Douglas' leg and bandage up their cuts and scraps. It had been almost four in the morning by the time they had found clean enough beds to push together so they could sleep off the last two days.  
  
She watched the sun rise over the lake, the fog that had hid the town, burning up like dry summer grass. The town looked shattered, devoid of anything it had been. Quaint, homely resort, family breeder, all American town – it was the shell of all these things. Everything she had ever seen on TV had been stripped away, like the meaning of a dream.  
  
Cheryl glanced over at Douglas, his gun resting on his chest, his hand just a grab away. She had slept with hers out too, cradled by her side like a doll. But there was nothing coming after them. Alessa was content now, nestled in the back of her head, safe from her mother and the people who saw her as nothing more than the Mother of God. She was a girl again and the sun welcomed her home. The world she had created was locked up in Cheryl's mind, like the secret's the past held for the town.  
  
Sitting up, she stretched slowly, feeling her back pop and ache. She wrapped the dingy coat around her, wishing she had worn jeans to the mall that day. Douglas barely budged as she stood, walking to the cracked and dusty window. Below she saw the carcasses of the monsters she had fought – she wondered if they would fade too.  
  
Sliding her gun into the back of her jeans, Cheryl took her flashlight from her discarded vest and unblocked the door. The stale air in the hallway hit her in the face, causing her to choke. When she was use to it, she started for the stairs to the Lobby, heading for the Cafeteria. 


	2. Aftermath: A Series of Events 2

"Landlord Diaries" by thehush  
  
I paid a visit to Apartment #102 this morning to check up on Miss Mason. She's been cleaning the apartment ever since she returned from her weekend visit to Silent Hill. Her father had been murdered only days before by some cult member and she had gone back to bury him in the town cemetery- or that's what the paper said.  
  
Poor kid, I heard she had found the body just minutes after it happened. She even shot and killed the guy up on the roof! She was charged for murder, but it seems as though the courts overlooked it. I don't think she would have gotten off so easily if it hadn't been for that detective friend that's been staying with her. He's a nice guy, asked me to let him know when any apartments open up. He's in luck, Apartment #107 just moved out today.  
  
It's good of him to 'adopt' her like he did. Even letting her stay in her father's apartment by herself. She's coping, I can tell. When I went by, she showed me around, letting me in on what she was doing with the place. She packed all of her father's things and made his room into the study she mentioned he had always wanted. She flipped the living room around and got a couch to replace an old armchair of his. Even picked up a dining room set – which she plans to use regularly. Her Home Economics teacher must be proud.  
  
I've never seen anyone bounce back the way she has.  
  
There really is hope in the universe. 


	3. Aftermath: A Series of Events 3

"Sketchbook" by thehush  
  
"I never knew you could draw." Douglas said from his spot over Heather's shoulder.  
  
She sat at the kitchen table, sketching her new kitten – a gift from a family upstairs. She named it Scarlet and had already bought her a single red collar with a gold bell. "I haven't in a while, but I guess I picked it up from Alessa and Cheryl." She could sense his uneasiness with the subject. "How's retirement?"  
  
His laugh was warm and welcoming. "Null at the moment. I got the job."  
  
"The desk one at the station?" he nodded, heading into the kitchen. "That's great, Douglas!" he grunted. "I know, I know, its not in the field, but at least your not going to get shot at anymore." She laughed, getting up from the table.  
  
"You got a point." Douglas leaned on the counter, sipping at the coffee she always kept making for him. "How's your job hunt going?"  
  
She struck a pose, flipping the tuff of already darkening hair. "You're now looking at the new waitress of Ashley's Diner."  
  
"Quite the accomplishment." He replied, grinning over his coffee cup.  
  
A silence fell between them like a beaded curtain. What needed to be said was still hard to even think about. But Heather had faced much worse.  
  
"Dad would be proud." She said softly, heading back to the table.  
  
"Yeah." Douglas took another sip and smiled. "Yeah, he would." 


	4. Aftermath: A Series of Events 4

"Good Morning, Valtiel" by thehush  
  
Daisy Villa Apartments, Apt #102 Douglas Crevant blinked from his spot in Heather's apartment. He had stepped out of his apartment just down the hall to say good morning to her and had come in on a confusing scene.  
  
He really shouldn't have let her stay in her father's old apartment.  
  
"Who- What-" Douglas made a few hand motions before leaning against the wall. "Okay, please tell me why you're play checkers with- that thing?"  
  
Heather looked over from her checker game and gave a small wave. "Morning, Douggie." She motioned towards the creature beside her with a big smile still on her face. "This is Valtiel. He's an Angel." A laugh escaped her. "All I said was 'Good Morning, Valtiel'. And he came right in." She frowned at the board, noticing he was beating her. "Turns out he's been here before. He use to watch over me when I carrying 'god'." Heather paused and looked over at her guest. "Oh, sorry, Creator of Paradise, Lord of Serpents and Reeds."  
  
Douglas went into the kitchen to make some coffee before his brain decided to eat him whole. "And he talks to you?"  
  
"In my head, yeah." There was a small snicker, before a groan came from the table. "Crown me, Val."  
  
This is going to be a weird day. 


End file.
